Wades Worrior
by 13Ivy
Summary: Cahira was a 18year old girl on the run who was getting lonley,Wade was a chatterbox mercenary who just wanted to travel, meet exiting people and kill.He gets on her nerves,questions,and fights with her and she likes it. She's pushy,powerful, mean, and feisty, and he LOVE's it.
1. wild rides

Cahira

I was on the run before I met him its funny how when you're in the worst of situations you meet someone who accepts you. I was running because I was scared, you see im a bit of a party girl with a niche for poker but that was only because of my powers. Like a lot of mutants I have more than 1 I can create and manipulate blue fire, lightning, and I can also heal people and I have foresight so I know what moves people plan to make next. That's how I win at poker and pokers the reason I am on the run.

* * *

I had just played a game against a (bob something) mobster which I just realized was a bad idea because even though he was human he still had guns and I hated using my powers under pressure because you get sloppy and when someone is holding a gun to your head you don't aim to maim you aim to kill because it's a kill or be killed world. I mean you can barley trust U.S soldiers any more let alone a man to be a gentlemen. This mobster was a sore loser. And I realized that after I left the club with his 55 grand. That was when this guy in a suit grabbed my arm with a gun in hand.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you girl." he said in a hushed tone

"im sure there's bean some mistake" I said honestly feeling the familiar surge of power on my fingertips before shocking him with enough wats to kill and ran full speed as fast as I could. The second time one of bobs goons came after me was when I was spending the money I won off him in DC. I had just finished buying my new wardrobe and was in a grey button up cardigan with a red scarf, black skirt underneath with my army green coat over top and red lace up heels.i walked into the underground parking to holding all of my bags while digging through my purse for my car keys. A family of 3 passed as I finally found them and started to rush getting them into the car when I sensed someone watching me.

"Hello?" I yelled whoever it was wasn't going to present themselves, but buying myself time while i stuffed my bags into the car and closed the door without getting in. When I seen a hooded figure in the reflection of my car

"Hello gorgeous." the man said grabbing my hair and slaming my head into my car door, and everything went black

* * *

Wade

i was in the back of the plain being briefed on a mission with the rest of the guys

"you are to retrieve this Women from a private facility that is being funded by Bob Malinowski, this man is a mobster that has men all around the world he's big on the heavy artillery and has a very Strong security system."Stryker said giving us all a folder with some information to go over

"you probably already know the drill,Chris you cut the security. Zero,Wade,Victor,James, and Blob you take out the men on the roof since thats were your all going to be dropped of, from what i know she'll be in a holding facility on the twelfth floor just below her bring and bring her back and ill handle it from there."He continued

while i looked at the file her name was Cahira Chase and she was a class 7 mutant, that just so happens to of made of with half a million from this guy just by playing poker and killed his right hand man. So im guessing this guy's a sore loser i thought to myself as i read through the folder, turns out she was kidnapped after going on a shopping spree with the money and now that he has her, he's trying to see if he can use her as a weapon.i looked to the right hand corner to see what she looked black hair past her breasts,and beautiful brown skin,her eyes were brown as well with a wolfish look to them that spelled trouble but there was way more to it.

"since when did we do rescue missions for damsels in distress?"Victor snarled

"this girl is extremely dangerous and the things that could happen if she got into the wrong hands could be disastrous, just get the job done."Stryker said walking away to go talk to the pilots.

"you have to be kidding me, this is ridiculous. What can this girl do that's so Important?" Zero asked talking to Blob

"beats me but by the looks of her, im guessing she must be used to being chased."Blob said with a desirous look on his face

"i don't know if you should try anything with her, she's a class 7 so obviously she must know how to use her powers if shes this dangerous, im just saying i know she's gorgeous and all but, it says she's killed most of the people that have tried to contain her,and she's good with knives as well so, she just might do a little nip-tuck on you in the bedroom"i said raising my eyebrows to prove my point befor Stryker came back

"Ok were landing you know the frill,Chris cut the power."he said i grabbed my swords and put

"i love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world, and you wanna know why?"i asked

"No!"Victor said annoyed

" It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriends wedding. They will never, ever forget it"i said with a memorable smirk on my face

"That's funny Wade, but I've think you've mistaken me with someone who gives a shit." Victor said back angrily

"Granted, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone-claws or the fingernails of a bag-lady."i said knowingly

"OK you two break it up. go get the job done"Stryker said getting my attention guess its time to go rescue a pretty lady

* * *

Cahira

i woke up with a pounding headache but what should i expect after getting my head smashed of a bullet proof convertible Lamborghini. i checked my surroundings instinctively only to find myself in some type of glass cell.i put my hand to the clear glass and got up looking through it to find three guards sitting across from me on a ledge and began to panic. _if they're on a ledge to see me i must be high up in the air_ i thought to myself looking down only to find i was wrong_  
_

"pheww"i said feeling better knowing i was on the ground but a little uneasy knowing now that they were just up there because it was easier for them to shoot me in the head from above._i hope im not in one of those ugly hospital gowns. _i thought looking down at myself to find i was still in my cute and comfortable outfit, heels included. Ok so now i know they haven't touched me so that means i still have my iPhone in my bra.

"hey do any of you boys know the time?"i asked with a devilish grin on my face

"11:45 at night sleeping beauty,Why you planning an escape?"he said being flirty

"Yes actually, wanna help?"i said feeling the familiar surge of electricity and forming an electrical rope around my fingers

"ow really, well see about that."he said with a smirk pulling his gun out and aiming for my head

"yes we will."i said in response whipping my electric rope so that it broke through the glass and went around his neck and pulled him to the ground watching him die. but before i could get the other goon a sword came out of his chest like i was in a scary movie and he fell to the ground to reveal a very sexy man

"hello ma'am may i be of any assistance? well you look like you were doing just fine but it wouldn't hurt to help"he chatted jumping down from the ledge the now dead guards were once on and used his swords to cut a whole in the glass big enough for me to walk through and holding out his hand for me.

"well thank you kind gentlemen" i said taking his hand for balance and stepping out of the cage through the hole and following him out of the cell station

"I'm Cahira by the way" i said attempting to make friendly conversation

"Wade Wilson"he replied calmly

"well Wade im not saying i aint grateful but its obvious that you weren't a prisoner so who am i suppose to thank for sending you"i asked being a little flirty

"Stryker, he said you a level 7 mutant and from the looks of it your pretty gorgeous"he said simply

"i think you meant dangerous"i corrected him

"No i meant Gorgeous"he said winking at me causing me to blush. _this is going to be a beautiful relationship _

"hey guys i found her,ill meat you all back on the plane"he said into a walke talkie and lead me to a plane on the then put his hands on my waist then lifted be up onto the plane


	2. Depends on who's asking

Wade

the guys pilled into the plane not long after i got Cahira on while we were talking about knives and swords and she seemed to like guns a bit two witch kinda surprised me

"how can you be a fan of Japanese steel and still like guns?"i argued with her

"because there just fun and you can use them in a spare of the moment, i mean dont get me wrong knives are easy to conceal and can cut open arteries,swords can inflict a lot of damage and there both fun to use but when your in a rush and shits about to go down with a gun all you have to do is pull the trigger and there dead"she argued reasonably

"yeah but that's only if you don't have amazing hand to eye coordination and its obvious if you use knives and a bow you do so whats the use of a gun like even if it was an emergency, if your strong-point isn't a gun it probably wont do you any good because your not as use to using them as you are to using blades!"i said our argument heating

"well wade maybe she's a girl of many talents"Zero said liking how she embraced guns as well

"yeah you can be good with both but you have to favor one over the other"i said knowingly

"your right i usually prefer to fight with my hands though, its more crafty and since im a Women, people never expect me to be able to fight a guy without a weapon so its really fun to look at their faces when they see me kick someones ass"she said leaning back with a sexy smirk on her face

"so you like to fight with your hands huh?"Victor asked her,and i knew were this was gonna lead to befor it even started

* * *

Cahira

"so you like to fight with your hands huh?" a man with side burns,muscle, and a animalistic grin asked me

"yeah, Yeah i do"i said casting a side glance his way while sizing him up, in a fight he uses his hands that much is obvious to me, he looks pretty strong so he may like to pick people up and toss them around a bit, but he seems like he likes to play games

"i dont believe you, you seem censurer and all girly but you don't look the fighting type, im Victor by the way"he said with a sleek smile on his face, _OW NO YOU __DIDN'T_

"Ow really? well ill just have to scheduled you in a day so i can kick your ass"i asked with a dangerous edge in my voice and a devious smile

"is that so?we'll see about that, your a feisty one arnt you?"he replied kinda shocked that id say something so rash before a man in a suit walked in from the were the pilots were

"hello Ms. Cahira Chase my name is Jason Stryker and from what iv heard of you you have a niche for fighting,killing,causing problems and lets not forget gambling."this Stryker said

"it depends on who's asking,"i said resting my arm on a weapons shelf with a suspicious smirk

* * *

sorry for how short this chapter is i kinda loss my muse


	3. Feisty little thing

Wade

"depends on who's asking"Cahira said resting her arm on one of the weapons shelves on the plane with a very suspicious looking smirk. that to be honest kinda scared me.

"well if you were paying any attention you would notice that-"Stryker said before being cut off by Cahira

"everyone around me is a mutant,for instance victor over their whose ass i need to hand to him has claws for nails and his brother logan is it?has claws in general so im guessing feral,wade has a way with swords and chase must power over technology am i right?"she asked looking at all of us ready to proved her point _Feisty little thing_

"yup that just about summed it up"i said nodding my head with the other a no Bulshit look Cahira glanced at Stryker.

"No more Petty talk why are you really here and what do you want, dont try and sugar coat it or tell me 'for the better good' buddy cause i've heard it all befor and said no. "she stated placing her free hand on her hip while tilting her head to the side

"well i'm looking for people with certain 'abilities' such as yourself to help me accomplish certain things, like keeping the wrong abilities like you out of the wrong hands as well as a few other things such as killing and hunting down certain threats, i was hoping you would... accompany my team"stryker says looking her dead in the eye and being honest because she seems like the type to know when someone is lying.

"you had me at killing..."she said with a playfully malicious look in her eye that sent shivers down even my spine _this girl is crazy _i think with a lazy smirk on my face its obvious she'll fit right in.

* * *

Cahira

"you had me at killing...but whats in it for me besides the fun?"i asked with a playfully malicious smile gracing my lips, _what i have a family well more like cousin and a niece that i like to take care off and reminding me, she better have my car_

"well of course i intend to pay you for your services"stryker says with a smile knowing he has me bought and i return the smile because man am i ever going to have fun. ive only been on this plane about an hour of two and i already have my own hidden agenda

"and whats the catch?"i ask flatly

"no catch you just join the team and follow orders like everyone else"Stryker replies

"well then its settled i guess im part of your...'team'"i say fickley while plopping myself beck in the seat next to wade and putting my feet up on his lap with a playful smile

"hey?"Wade says looking from my heels to my face shocked that id just use him as a foot rest, Zero,John,Victor and hos brother watch the scene play before them in amusement

"hi" i reply back with a shrug._Man its gonna be fun gonna be fun playing on his nerves and hopefully a few other things_

* * *

_;) on how she wants some Wilson, also sorry its tooken so long to update i dont get a lot of reminders to update but if you like the story please review and hey im open to ideas ok i get serious writers block and sometimes some ideas give me a muse  
_


	4. Nightmare on Future St

Wade

It seemed to me like she was having a bad dream because of how still she was and the way Victor was looking at her with a worried expression, before her foot missed a step but that didnt wake her up but did kinda worry me. i don't know what it is about this girl but ill tell you if anyone else ever put their feet on me they better not expect to get it back unless they wanted the bloody thing in down their throat. im snapped out of my thoughts when she stops breathing and i shoot a look of alarm at Victor and James,.

"is she BREATHING?"i say alarmed looking for her chest to rise and fall as an indication

"No wake her up, NOW!"Victor replied worried

"DO i LOOk like i have a death wish"i said debating weather the risk was worth taking if she was fine and decided to fry my ass

"Fine, i will besides whats the worst the frail could do to me?"he replied walking over to her and grabbing her shoulder

* * *

Cahira

i fell asleep with my feet on Wades lap, you would be surprised how you get tired after waking up from getting your head smashed off your car. reminding me MY CAR, holy shit when i wake up i have to call my cousin Matia and have her pick it up to hold onto. call me shallow if you will but i hope my new cloths are in it at least.

_im running for my life, literally and its right on my tale. sparks of fear and familiar tingle of blue flames roll of me as i move pushing my lungs to their full potential and when i feel something reach for me, i give it everything i have lengthening my stride till the world around me is a blurr of colorful i know that if i dont get away i might not live to tell the tale. i dont know what direction to turn or how to escape, shit i dont even know what im running from but i feel it in my tits that if i don't escape i will die. my hope is fading and im running out of energey but i push forward anyway, i see a crowed of faceless people and attempt to lose my pursuer in the crowed. they look at me even though they have no eye's they stare right through me as i push past as fast as i can. and then i see it, my only chance at saftey ive never been more happy to see an alley way in my life. and just as i go to duck into it i feel a frightening hand grab my shoulder. White hot terror fills my body as i turn _my hand reflexively grabs the wrist of the hand on my shoulder and pulls while twisting it enough to cause excruciating pain but not enough to break it,im frighteningly unaware right now of were i am and who's large wrist im holding till i hear a gurgle of pain

"ARRG, HOLY SHIT FRAIL"Victor cursed in pain, i felt my body heat up instinctively and i may have burnt him alittle,_ow well he will heal anyways_

"call me Frail again and ill take your fucking wrist,you hear me?"i whisper frighteningly calm, as electricity starts to roll off my fingertips

"ok WOMAN, let GO"he says angrily his nails turning to claws in defense. i let go and he looses his balance and lands at my side

"Damnn Cahira ill never wake you up when its time to get off the jet"Wade says looking at me with a questioning grin, like a silent _are you ok?_

_"_hehe yeah"i say awkwardly nodding an answer to his silent question and taking my feet of his lap to get up.

"So... what did i miss?"i asked looking around at all the men standing up

"we just landed, and were gonna show you your room once we enter the bing a building"said Wraith tipping his hat to me,i smiled and gave a quick nod while following the guys off the plain

* * *

Sorry for how short the chapter is and i promise the next one will have some action in more ways than one if you get what im saying wink, wink, nudge, nudge. ill also be introducing Cahira's cousin Matia who is holding onto her car and may join the action as well. so please review what you like and dont like im sorry about my grammar and spelling but im working on it, and if you have any ideas wright them in the review


	5. Naught boyNaughty girl

Cahira

I think im loosing my shit im being serious between thinking of ideas for my room, and keeping my cloths on around Wade while having a simple conversation and lest i forget i still owe Victor an ass whooping. I've only been in here a few hours but i have been sketching for most of the time and my head is chalk full of memories and things that are going to happen around the first i seen James,he was in the car with a girl with poisonous skin, he called her Rouge, but she called him were in one of those caravan things or is it called a mobile home? it was obvious she cared for him and he for her, but she was young and still had a little more growing to then their story is disrupted by some women that goes by Jean and a team of mutants. things seemed to go down hill from their because she lures in James/Logan like a fucking sheep to slaughter leaving Rouge alone with some dick named i see Nelson Mandela die in 2013 wich sucks man but at least he died old instead of being murdered. i hate when i get these visions because the worst always comes last and the first ones tire me out the the point were i cant keep sketching the room design. i see a man in combat armor with semiautomatic pistols and a semiautomatic rifle walk into a preschool and...

"oh GOD"i want it to stop but it wont, he opens fire on the children and teachers alike with a cold deadly spill down my cheeks as i scream

"NOo!"my powers are going haywire from my emotions and i feel flames and electricity light up from my fingertips to my wrists and i put my hands to my face hoping to block out the images. my legs give out and i fall to the floor with a thud

"hey Cahira are you ok?whats wrong ?!" Wade comes running into my room from his room across the hall from me, he kneels down next to me and lifts me onto my bed, as i remove myself from my vision of the future and try to regain my breath

"im ok now"i say quietly, as he glances my way

"were you seeing the future?"he askes

"i dont mean to pry but it said on your file that was one of your powers, i guess its harder when you actually have no control over it."he rambles subtly holding my hand

"yeah, i sometimes have control over it im just to scared to look into the future encase i dont like what i see and the past is the past for a reason, its just sometimes things just come to me or ill see the future of someone around me and i cant stop it,"i say looking at him

"whos future did you see?"he says tentivley

""James well he changes his name to Logan"i say with a sigh thats not realy what botheres me most though and he seems to just know

"what did you see that you didnt like?"he asks looking at my discarded drawing pad and picking it up with his free hand, to look at it

"in 2013 a man is going to walk into a preschool and murder 20 children in cold blood"i say after sitting up, and he looks to me horrified

"Shit, do you know where?,maybe it could be stopped"he says looking at me sympathetically.

"no i didnt get much detail just the flashes of it and the children dying"i say coldly while looking at the wall

"im sorry you had to see that,"he says unexpectedly pulling me into a hug i didnt know i needed till i got it, he was really warm and just felt right to be held by almost as if everything could be still for a smelled like mint, old spice, and blueberry pie but id never admit it to anyone. we stayed like that for a while me holding onto his abdomen and him embracing me in a bear hug that i dint want to end.

* * *

Wade

I dont wanna let her go, so i dont i just enjoy this moment with this crazy, awsome,and yet real women, i realize that most chicks only show one side like strong,or badass or sexy but she was just herself and either couldnt or refused to try and hide must have sucked to watch those children die, they were innocent and didnt deserve some fucktard cuting their already short lives shorter. It sucks that i cant take away that sight from her but that docent mean i cant comfort her,right? that and she dosent seem to be disagreeing with the hug anyways so i guess were good likke this for a while.i realize now that she smells like vanella sugar and shortbread cookies and some sort of spice that can only be described as attitude and fire, which is quite the turn when i start to realize im getting hard if you catch my is probably a good time to beak the this hug so i reluctantly do cause i think shes starting to notice...

"um... well im just across the hall if you need me everyone else went out,uh there's food in the fridge and cu-bards if your still hungry"i say nervously while getting up to leave

"ok thanks"she says looking down at herself questioningly, shit its not you babe your a Dame, its my fault for wanting to comfort you a little to much.i think giving her a quick wink while crossing the hall threshold

"ill leave my door open abit...if you need anything or yknow just come in or yell"i say moving my door closed but leaving it open a crack, just in case she needed something or wanted to join me...

* * *

Cahira

i walked out of my room and checked the fridge for sweets and found cheesecake the love of my life! i cut myself a slice and grabed my phone out of my bra,and started to dial Matia's number

"hey"the line clicked to life with her voice

"hey were are you?"i asked her teasingly

"IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, ow and by the way i have your car and cloths. what the fuck happend to you, whyd you drop of the earth?"she asked seething

"lets just say i took your advice and used my gifts to play poker and cheated a a fucking gang owner, but im good now turns out i was on a goverment radar and they picked my ass up and offerd me a good paying job, so in some messed up way i got my life together"i say with a horny sniker realizing Wades door was open and from the previous events refusing to believe he wasnt alittle rowdy to

"ow i know that sound let me guess you being you,probubly took the job because it has killing and action, plus a guy you wanna(cough, cough) get to know better"she says while laughing.

"ok yes, you truley do know me and obviously you know what i plan on doing wright now to huh?"i say with a wicked grin

"go get em tiger"she says with a laugh and i can just picture Matia's pink smile from here

"im going to come visit you, i already know your location cause now your cellphone is up and running, so see you tomorrow cousin, bye"she says

"bye"i reply and just like that the line kicks dead leaving a very wet me and a very open bedroom door

* * *

sorry for the waight ive been buisy with school and other stuff but what do you think of the chapter, should she go for it and get naughty with Wade? if you dont review i just might choose for you :)


	6. Its About Time

Wade

i sat on my bed listening to the radio while reading the Highway man BY ALFRED NOYES. Once i got board i decided to go change, i got up of my bed and made a straight line to my closet. i pulled off my pants, shirt, and underwear then put on some sweat pants while debating to put a shirt on, once i reached for on i felt two soft hands wrap around my torso. i couldn't help the sly smile that came on my face as i lifted my right arm to see her looking up at me with a lustful look in her eye's

"hello Beautiful"i say smiling at her

"hey so... i decided to take you up on your offer"she says

"ow did you?"i said sarcastically

"yup"she says popping the "P" while taking the opportunity to slide around my torso so that she was standing in front of me

"well since you took me up on my offer i have every intention of making it worth your while"i said moving my hands to her waist and then grabbing her beautiful round ass and pulling her up so that she was straddling my waist

"ow really? well i we better get started now, shouldn't we?"she says while leaning in and capturing my mouth into a heated kiss and i swear to God sparks flew

* * *

Cahira

Sparks are flying as we kiss both fiscally and metaphorically and i wish i could make them stop because im scared i might hurt him, so i pull away dorm the kiss feeling a little dazed and he has the same look to match but a little more shocked when i inspect him

"are you OK? Im sorry if i shocked you"i say hurriedly, i feel guilty that i couldn't control my current. Yet he's now wearing a stupid goofy smile

"Im fine, it didn't hurt if that's what your worried really are "electric", get it? a real "fireball"?" he says with a wink pulling me in closer while walking towards his bed so we can start some shenanigans, but then again if i cant control myself i might burn something or cause a power outage so i should probably warn him. Nah were not that into it yet, so this could go any way at this point.

"why don't you take your shoes off? Stay awhile" he says pulling off my shoes before i can protest.

"well look who's getting a little cocky?"i say while we continue to kiss each other playfully i pull him in closer then swing my body weight around him so that we flip over and so im on top, straddling him. Simply because im in over my head and im a bit of a control docent seam to mind though, i think it turns him on because he wraps an arm around my lower back and pulls me closer making our kiss even deeper. he brings his other hand under my shirt and runs his fingers along my stomach while touching my back setting my insides on fire i cant help but moan. His hand sets on my belt loop as he tugs on it then grabs my ass in his hand. I cant stop myself from grinding against him as i feel myself getting wetter and hotter. i pull away to get some control over myself and take a breath of air to get my temperature normal again, the only shitty part of my powers is that i could burn the person i wanna fuck if i get to into it. he isn't even phased my my rise in temperature, he just sits up to meet me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me even more passionately making me loose control all over again as i meet his embrace by wrapping my arms around his shoulders and gently messaging his scalp his hand moves up my shirt to cup my breast through my bra and squeezes it a little, sadly another moan escapes me and before i know it he has it undone and pulls my shirt off along with the bra so were both shirtless.

"uh"i moan feverishly as he kiss's a trail down my neck to my breasts and captures one with his mouth. i cant help but forget about the world around us because all i can feel is this hand messages my other breast as he works on the one, sucking and pulling on my right breast while flicking his tongue over the tops of my nipples and hot strings of pleasure go strait to my switches breasts and i don't know if its the best or the longest 3 seconds I have ever felt. He continues his ministrations on my left breast and i swear my panties are soaked. i move my hands from his shoulders and pull at his pants impatiently

"Im not done with you yet"he chuckles pulling me back onto the bed with him, Wade then grabs my pj pants and pulls them off leaving me naked

"OK you know what if im naked, were gonna have to even this shit out"i say reaching for his pants again and pulling them down to reveal his Huge thick member, i cant help but bite my lip and smile. i look up at him and he simply shrugs. i flip us again and position myself between his legs and before he can protest wrap my lips around his big dick sucking him into my mouth like a Popsicle

"Holy shit, Cahira!"he gasped in pleasure as i sucked even harder moving up his shaft and letting go of his head with a "POP" then twirling the head of his cock around my tongue before repeating the same motion of going up and down again on his dick before i feel Wades hands in my hair pulling me towards him. i look up only to have our lips crushed together in a hot kiss that seemed to heat me up even more and i realize my wetness is probably on Wades thigh. I quickly move off of him in embarrassment

"were do you think your going?" wad says laying me down on the bed and kissing down past my belly button then to my hips causing me to panic

"um...Wade what are you doing?"i say hoping to derail whatever idea going on through his head and most likely failing

"you silly"he says with a evil grin before leaning down and putting his tongue in-between my folds making my back to arch unbidden as my hands went to attempt to stop him as i felt myself getting closer and closer but i couldn't help but pull him in instead of push him puts his tongue deep inside me

"ohh, Wade Wade!" i say in absolute pleasure when he finds the spot that makes me whimper in near ecstasy as waves of pleasure wash over moans into me while sucking on my clit and my hole world spins as i come hard into his mouth but he docent stop instead he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him as he slid two fingers into me and moves his tongue to my clit. i grab onto the sheets for deer life my fingers burning through them as he looks me straight in the eyes and smiles before i cum for the second time and drop onto the bed in exhaustion breathing in deeply

"God your hot"he says with a chuckle kissing my thigh and moving up to kiss me. I can taste myself on him nd it turns me on even more than seeing his rock hard dick

"i kinda burnt your sheets...sorry" I say after kissing him and he just chuckles even more before reaching onto his nightstand and grabs a condom ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on and positioning himself over me

"you could light my bed on fire if you want to"he said pushed into me agonizingly slow, and put his hands above my shoulders and kissed me as he fills me completely.

"uh"i say in pleasure as he moves in and out of me setting a rhythm that keep up with but i need for more of him so i try to adjust myself so that he's hitting my G spot but it only made me feel uncomfortable. Wade moved his left hand behind my back and pulls me up to him as he gets into a sitting position and pulls me onto his thighs so im sitting on his lap and riding him while he pushes into my G spot so perfectly its unreal.

"there you go"he says matter-of-factly while kissing me and wrapping his arm around me while his other caresses my breast leaving sparks of pleasure everywhere he touches, i feel the familiar pressure of an orgasm building up and i know im close.

"wade im gonna.."i cant seem to find the words as his thrusts become faster and he goes deeper filling me up perfectly

"cum for me Cahira"he whispers in my ear and i do. I feel like a supernova as he brings me to the edge of bliss as his dick throbs inside of me and i know he came to as we both catch our breath, just holding onto each other.

"that was amazing"i say breaking the silence with a smile

"your telling me?"he says laying on the bed and puling me onto him so i could lie with my head in the crook of his neck. i could feel his heart beat under the palm of my hand, as the rise and fall of his chest pulls me to sleep.

* * *

Hey sorry for how long it took to update the story iv been having a hard time at school, sadly bullying isnt quite extinct, so yeah please review this was actually my first fluff so i hope you liked me know if you think i should keep the fluff or not, or if i should let Cahira and Wade continue or do you think its unprofessional? cuz i was thinking of tearing them apart to see how it goes


	7. Don't, get in the way of my sleep!

i wake, feeling the vibrations of Victor and James approaching the the entrance to the loft. swiftly getting up and grabbing my pj's before dashing out of Wades room and into my own on the balls of my feet as not to make a sound and closing my bedroom door silently. I spray a bit of perfume underneath the door into the hallway so that their feral noses cant locate or even tell the scents of sex or arousal in the air which is a very nice trick i learnt from having my cousin Katona around since it just covers everything and distracts there noses.

"Whys it smell of perfume ?"Jame's the first to announce with a wine

"How should i know why women do what they do? Maybe she docent like the smell of 5 men all over the place" Victor says walking into his own room and James dose the same

"yeah but now i cant smell shit all but cinnamon that got SKULLFUCKED BY A STICK OF VANILLA!" James Growls annoyingly

"smells better than it did before anyways so who cares, SHUT UP!"Victor yells Back.

at this point im actually tired so i think i should yell a warning before i go and zap James like a bug or hit him with something if he yells one more time. Nah ill leave him be ,i think as i begin dose off.

"Couldn't you have just Sprayed Fubreeze or lit a candle like fuck!"James yells from his room waking me, THAT'S IT !

i get up open my bedroom door walk into the hall to his bedroom and kick the door open befor walking in

"WHAT THE FUCK" he yells as i brake the long antenna off his radio and begin to woop him with it . THWACK THWACK THWACK THWAK

"OW GET OFF OF ME ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY WHAT THE HELL"he yells running into the hallway as i chase after him.

"MAKE ONE MORE FUCKING SOUND"i say demonically while the antenna glows red from the heat of my anger and i whack him with it again

"OUCH"he screams and the smell of burnt flesh fills the air, i hit him again

"Quit your wining or ill give you something to cry ABOUT!"i say raising the antenna again in warning, thus silencing him with fear." now GO to bed and SHUT UP!" i say angrily and point, he quickly walks to his room and closes the door. i turn around to find Victor leaning on his door frame watching surprised. when my eyes land on him with a "test me, and your next" look he puts his hands up in surrender and backs off going into his room to bed as well. now i can finally get some sleep i think walking back into my room and going to bed

Sorry its been a while, i kinda lost inspiration for the story but ill try to update alot now and i plan to introduce some of the family in my next chapter


End file.
